Haunted
by musicXisXeverything
Summary: They took her. Those..I don't have words to describe what they are. My God, they took her. I barely even had time with her. That's not the worst. I see things. I know I can see again, but I see stuff that I shouldn't see. Weird stuff is happening and it's not good. Sequel to Rebuilt!
1. Dieing Sucks

Hello readers of this story! So this the sequel to _Rebuilt_ if you didn't know. Thanks for those who reviewed. I really repatriate it! I hope everyone likes this story and remember to review!

Angel: Let's go! Story!

me: yeah she's still here :/

Nudge: This is so exciting! Angel told me all about this!

me: you said no one knew about you disappearing!

Angel: I had to tell someone! The suspense of the of the story got to me!

me: you could of told Iggy! you could of brought him here! okay onto story! Disclaimer!

Nudge: I'm doing it! Luvmaxride doesn't own Maximum Ride!

Angel: Onto the story! Come on! Go!

* * *

Chapter 1, Dieing Sucks (Leila)

Let me just tell you, dieing absolutely sucks. It is probably the worst thing you can go through. It's very painful. The physical pain is awful. Really bad, but it's not the worst. That pain went away after I actually died. The emotional and metal, not so much. It was the worst thing in the world. It still is. Why did they have to freaking kill me. I want to be with Iggy. Iggy. Oh God, he must be in pain. I know I am. The last thing I saw before dieing was his face. At least he has his sight back. Oh God why did I freaking have to die! It screwed everything up. Oh but here's the best part. I can't go. I can't leave this world. I'm stuck here on Earth. I can't leave. I know why too. Remember when Iggy had that surgery done, to regain his eyesight? He needed blood so I gave him some of mine. I'm now part of him. Technically I'm not dead. Part of me is in Iggy. As long as he's alive, I'm partially I guess. It's complicated. Now I walk around this place lost and confused. It's so weird I feel like I'm still whole, still alive. I'm not. I can actually touch and feel things at times. Sometimes I can't. I hate this. I absolutely hate this. I have to find Iggy. Maybe he can help me. Where would he be. I saw his family. I saw them take Iggy away. And my me. Well I mean my body, I guess. I should of followed them. You can't really blame me. I was a bit shocked. I was killed then apparently I didn't fully die? Yeah it's complicated. How will find him? I have no idea where he is? I can't just go around asking people, "Excuse me have you seen not-anymore-blind mutant bird kid? I'm his dead girlfriend who is not truly dead. I need his help, because I'm part of him and I can't go anywhere as long as he's alive!". Do you think that will sit well with anyone? Anyway I have to find him. Like I said dieing sucks. Just some information to keep in mind.


	2. Heartbroken

Hello! so here's chapter 2! I almost cried writing this! I was listening to _My Love _by Sia when I was doing this. Such a sad song! I recommend listening to it during this chapter. They fit well together.

Max: Angel why am I here?

me: For God sake! You can bring her, but not Iggy!

Max: wow someone's obsessed.

me: yes, yes I am Maxwell. Disclaimer!

Max: Maxwell? Uh, she doesn't own us?

* * *

Chapter 2, Heartbroken (Max)

We found him on the beach, crying over a girl. We ran up to him and saw the girl to be dead. She was covered in blood and her eyes were open. I have never been that sick in my life. Fang had to pull him away from her. He started screaming.

"_No! No! I'm not leaving her!" Iggy screamed. I looked at Fang. What am I suppose to do?_

"_Iggy, can you tell me what happened first." I said to him. He was shaking and breathing fast._

"_They killed her! It's my fault! It's my fault! I should of went with them!" he screamed and collapsed to the ground. "This was suppose to be happy. Me being able to see! I was going to see for the first time in years! It was suppose to be a nice, happy sight! Instead I saw Leila murdered!" he yelled. He can see? I bent down next to him._

"_It's okay. I-I'm sorry." I said and patted his back. He looked up at me._

"_Max you have to help her! Please!" he said. What am I suppose to do? Bring the dead back to life? _

"_Iggy. I don't know how to." I said. He got mad then._

"_Well you have to try! Please!" he yelled._

We ended up taking her body back to my mom's. Iggy was not going to leave her there. Mom pronounced her dead, but Iggy denied it. He told us to do something. Anything. I was so upset. I have never seen him like this. What the hell was I suppose to do? Mom took her body to a morgue or something. That was hell. Trying to tell Iggy she was dead and we can't do anything about it.

"_You didn't even try! She can't be!" he screamed. Angel and Nudge were crying. He was going berserk._

"_Iggy she's dead! We can't do anything to fix it!" I said._

"_No you're lying! She's not! You can fix it! I hate you! I hate you! You're trying to keep me from her!" he screamed. Fang went over to comfort him , but Iggy pushed him. "We were happy! Why did you have to ruin it!" he started hitting Fang. He's not mad at us. He just needs to blame someone. Fang grabbed his hands and pulls Iggy into him. Iggy starts bawling. "Why? She's gone. Why?" he said into Fang's shoulder. My heart sunk. The God damn school. This has to be one of the worst things they could have ever done to us. He's broken, broken badly. Now that he's hurt, we all will be. It hurts to see him like this. I will get them back. One day I will. I went over to them and hugged Iggy._

"_It's okay. It'll be okay." I said. _

He never got better. It's been a week since we found him. He's attempted suicide multiple times now.I can't blame him. His first sight was his girlfriend being stabbed. That has to mess people up. And our shirts. I can't count how many times I went in his room and held him while he cried. God he's in so much pain. He's not himself anymore. All he does is sit outside on the porch staring into space. That's it. Gazzy tried to get him to build bombs and stuff with him, but Iggy didn't want to. I tried to get him to do stuff, he wouldn't. He just sits there. Or he'll lock himself in his room and cry. I feel awful. I can't do anything to fix this, or make him better. I hate it when I can't control something. I feel small and weak. What I feel doesn't compare to what Iggy does. He's just not really here anymore. When they took Leila, they took him. That's something he can never get back. We lost Iggy, like he lost Leila.

(Iggy)

"One of the worst feelings in the world is loneliness. Sitting in the dark by yourself in the wee hours of the night gently crying. Nobody knows what's going on with you. How could anybody realize what's happening? Everybody you know is resting peacefully in their bed awaiting the new day tomorrow. But for you, there's no difference in the days. They pass monotonously. And before you know it, it's all gone."

-Unknown

The worst feelings is once knowing you, hearing you, and seeing you. But now you disappeared and I know I can no longer do that. The memories hurt the most. Loneliness is a close second.

-Iggy

* * *

Angel: *sniff* why must you make us cry!

Nudge: OMG! So sad!

Max: Wow, that is. But seriously Maxwell?

Angel and Nudge: Ruining the moment!


	3. Let the Haunting Begin

Okay let's just jump into this one. It's my fave!

Angel: Wait do-

me: no questions! Story time! Disclaimer

Angel: Luvmaxride doesn't own Maximum Ride, or Iggy. No matter how much she wants to.

* * *

Chapter 3, Let the Haunting Begin (Iggy)

I hold her necklace in my hands. It's the only thing I have left of her. And the memories, but they're not forever. We were going to get married, get a house on the beach or something, and have kids. We were going to have life together, be together forever. That's ruined now. Why did they have to take her from me. They ruined everything. They ruined me. I don't care if I have my sight, or my family. I want my Leila. It sucks my having her. I hear her voice over and over again in my head. _"I will always be with you as long as remember me." she said. _Oh God. I stood up and put the necklace on my dresser. I put my hands on my head.

"Oh God Leila why did you go?" I mumbled to myself. I heard a knock on the door.

"Iggy, food's done. You can come eat now." Max said.

"Not hungry." I said back. She came in the room.

"Iggy, you have to eat. I'm letting you starve yourself." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm not. I just don't feel like eating." she gave me a look. So that's what those look like.

"I don't care. I'll force you." she grabbed my arm and drug me to the kitchen. "Sit." she demanded. I plopped down in the seat. Angel sat down next to me.

"Hey Iggy." she said sweetly. "After dinner we're going to watch a movie. Do you want to join us?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No it's okay." I said. Max put a plate of food in front of me.

"Eat." she said. I rolled my eyes. I don't freaking want to! I want to be alone!

"Max I said I'm not hungry. I want to go to my room." I said. She turned around and bent down next to me.

"No! I am not going to let you sit in your room, alone. It's the worst thing for you! Don't eat, but you are staying out here with us!" she glared at me. God she can be so annoying. I stared out the window.

"I'm fine! I wan to be alone! Is that-that..." I stopped. Holy shit. I swear to God, I saw her. I did! Just for a second. I saw Leila. She was out by the tree, on the swing. It had to be her! I saw her wings! Who else has wings that we don't know of? Now they were all staring at me. I was gaping at the window.

"What?" Max asked. I ran over to the window.

"Oh my. No." I whispered. She came over next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It-it. I swear. I saw. uh. Never mind." I sat back down. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't care. It had to be her. Was it?

Later we all were in the TV room, watching _Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows_**(Awesome movie!)**. I didn't pay attention to it. I fell asleep. Everything was all dark, like when I couldn't see. Then I heard a voice.

"Iggy. Iggy. Wake up. I need you. Help me." it was Leila. I jolted up off the couch.

"Leila!" I said and searched the house for her.

"Outside." she said. I ran out the back door. There, again, I saw her. It was her! She turned around and walked into the woods. I couldn't see her anymore, so I went into the woods. I found it to be a coincidence that it was foggy and eerie outside.

"Leila where are you? Leila?" I was completely lost. Why would she be in woods? Maybe I'm losing it. I walked in the direction I thought the house was.

"Don't leave me." I turned and saw her. This can't be real. I screamed a little and fell. Holy shit it was her. She looked the same as she did when she died. This time she looked faded, like there was a haze over her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Iggy." she said. Her voice was hollow and quiet. This is the most freakiest thing that has ever happened.

"Wha. This can't. Leila you're dead." I whispered.

"Not all the way." she said. "Listen to me. This is real, you're not hallucinating. You need to help me. I can't leave." she said, but then she disappeared.

"Leila. Where did you go?" I stood up. She appeared in front of me.

"Sorry, that happens a lot." I was still shocked out of my mind, and really scared. "I'm in you. You're alive, so part of me is. I'm stuck here. Don't leave me." she whispered. I reached out and I swear, again, I could feel her.

"Iggy! My God what was that?" Max yelled and ran to me. The others of course followed.

"It's Leila! She's here!" I said and pointed to Leila, but she wasn't there. Thanks honey. Now I look insane. Max gave me a confused look then looked to Fang.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah just forget about it." I said and walked in the direction they came. I turned back to see if she was there, she wasn't.

I laid in my bed, thinking about what the hell just happened. She's dead, but not fully dead? Is she a ghost? As if my life can get anymore freakier. My dead girlfriend, is a ghost. Yes it can a _Lifetime_ movie, _The bird-kid and his ghost bid-kid girlfriend_. I can see it now. Although this isn't so bad. I mean she's with me. Not in the way I prefer, but she's here. But then she isn't. It's making this situation more difficult. I smiled for the first time in weeks.

"You know, I'm suppose to be trying to get over and forget you." I said out loud.

"Yeah, I'm suppose to be doing the same about you, but we never do things the normal way. Look what we are. We're not normal, Ig." she whispered to me and smiled. Yep, my Leila.

(Leila)

"I won't give up on us and I've told you from the start. What held us together is far more important than what is tearing us apart."

-Unknown

I don't want to lose you, you don't want to lose me. I'm dead, you're not. What are we going to do?

-Leila


	4. Don't You Ever Come Near Us

Angel: Hi!

me: she was here before I was!

Max: Get on with the story

me: Grumpy much? Disclaimer!

Max: She doesn't own us!

* * *

Chapter 4, Don't You Ever Come Near Us (Max)

I have no words to describe Iggy's little stunt. I will say that he scared the crap out of me. He really misses her. He said she's here. What does that mean? I'm really worried now. He's not doing anything anymore, and he does that. I don't want him to hurt himself, or anyone else. At this rate he's going to something bad to himself. I sat on my bed with Fang.

"What we we going to do about him?" I asked. He shrugged. "I would appreciate a word or two." he smirked. I put my head on his lap. "I just don't want him getting hurt. He's been hurt way more than enough. I wish it was me an not him. Of course this happened. He just gets his sight back, yay, then he gets to watch his girlfriend get murdered." I said.

"It'll be okay." he said.

"You give the best advice." I said and kissed him. "I'm tired." I took the covers off his bed and got in them.

"So you're taking my bed?" he asked.

"I'm sharing your bed." he smirked and climbed in next to me.

"Night Max."

Around one in the freaking morning the phone rang. "Are you kidding me!" I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the phone. "What." I said sounding annoyed.

"Hello Ms. Ride." a disturbing voice said. "You may not know me, but your friend does." he said.

"Who are you? And what do you wan that is so important that you must call me at one in the morning?" he chuckled.

"Well you see, I have been waiting long enough for an anwser." he said.

"Okay dude I have no idea what you are talking about." I said getting more annoyed.

"Your friend Iggy was given a choice, so I gave him a warning. I think it was a decent one. How he is? He must be heartbroken." he said.

"Wait did you? You killed Leila as a warning!" he chuckled again.

"I didn't do the deed, but yes. That was the first."

"The first? What the hell would be worse than killing his girlfriend?"

"Ms. Ride I have no time for you're cockamamie questions." cockamamie? "I wish to speak to your friend."

"Well too bad. I will not let you and your cockamamie, big stupid words either. You leave Iggy alone. Haven't you jerks done enough? Leave all of us alone."

"Ms. Ride don't anger us. You don't want to be on our bad side. You have seen what we can do. I have warned you."

"Yeah, yeah. Warned us. Unleash your wrath blah blah blah. Good bye."

"We don't like to aggravated." will he stop trying to sound smart.

"Neither do I so goodbye." I hung up on him.

"Who was that?" Fang asked. I laid back down next to him.

"I'll tell you in the morning." I said. He nodded and went back to sleep. That creep better stay away from us, or so help me. He'll be getting what he puts out.

"Don't mess with me gentlemen; you'll get hurt."

-Hugo Ch

You can do all you want to me, but don't you dare try to mess with my family.

-Max

* * *

Max: ha! That's so true!

me: I know you so well!

Angel: So what's the second warning?

Peeta: Hello? Katniss?

Max: wrong story

me: OH MY GOD! PEETA! *runs after him*

Max: random much? Remember to Review!


	5. Orders

This is an interesting one!

Angel: Yay! exciting!

me: Yup! Disclaimer!

Gazzy: So this is where you guys go!

Angel: She doesn't own Maximum Ride!

* * *

Chapter 5, Orders (Dr. Romen)

"It's a brilliant plan." I said to the others in the room. "I have been working on these subjects for awhile now, and I believe they will live up to our expectations." they all talked amongst themselves. I know this will be successful. None of my work has failed yet.

"What is their specialties? They have to be able to stand up against the most powerful subject yet." one of my upcoming colleagues asked. I smiled.

"Well after becoming unsuccessful a few times, I have found the problem and fixed it. They are a unique hybrid that gives them super speed and super fast reflexes. They were trained to kill. These subjects will be the future of our hybrids." they went back to talking. I don't need these armatures telling me if this is a great idea or not. I know it will work, and that's all I need to know.

"I say why not." one said. I still haven't bothered with names.

"Fantastic. I will get them ready." I left to go to the chamber. This will be the best one yet. I know it. I unlocked their pods and they stepped out. "Well children it is time for you to fulfill your duties." they nodded.

"What exactly are they?" the boy asked. I smirked.

"The second warning." they gave me strange looks. "Kill the family."

"Yes, sir." the girl said.

"And children." they turned around to me. "Show no mercy. Make sure he has no one left." they nodded and jumped out the window. Perfect. These kids will have no idea what hit them.

(Blake)

"Fully alive, more than most. Ready to smile and love life. Fully alive, and she knows how to believe in futures."

-Flyleaf

I don't want to be like this. I don't want this. I am alive. Not to them. I dream of actually being normal. Not doing this crap. Guess I have to. Whatever.

-Blake

* * *

There's that chapter! He made these guys to be hateful and stuff, but you can't control people's emotions and personalities! That's it! And people, REVIEW!


	6. I Can See Her

Ello!

Max: Why are you British?

me: Let me have fun! So here chapter 6! I'm so freakin tired now, so bare with me if this one sucks. I was up till 2 in the morning with my brother, playing Paper Mario 2. Awesome game! But yeah, I was boding with my brother, leave me alone! Disclaimer!

Max: Luvmaxride doesn't own us!

me: *sniffs* it breaks my heart to know that I don't!

* * *

Chapter 6, I Can See Her (Iggy)

I was happy to have her back, but it's not the way I want it to be. I want her to be with me all the time. Not from time to time and I can't touch her, or hold her. I should be glad for what I have. At least I have her to a point. I sat on the porch, staring at the woods. If the school never killed her, we would be on beach or something now. We would be happy. We would be flying together, living together, smiling together. We would just be together. I felt a gust of wind next to me. I turned and saw Leila. She smiled. She has cute smile. It's not a full happy one, but a lopsided one. It's cute.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said. She gave me a stern look.

"You're lying. I can tell when you lie." I laughed.

"How?" she got closer to me.

"Your right eye flickers. And you bite the inside of your cheek." she said. Wow she does know. "I know you so well." I smiled at her.

"Yeah you do." she brought her hand up to my forehead and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Sometimes I can touch material objects." she said. I grabbed her hand. I could feel her. "Sometimes you can touch me. It's weird, but don't waste any chance you have. Neither will I." I leaned in and kissed her. It felt real, but there was haziness. Whatever I could freaking kiss her! We both pulled away and smiled.

"That was kind of awesome." I said. She laughed.

"See we're together. In an odd way though." I ran my hand through her tangled hair.

"Hey Iggy." Max said. She sat down next to me, the other side of me. Leila was still there though, it was weird. "Are you okay." she asked. I looked back and forth from Leila and her. She can't see her?

"Yeah." I said. She gave me a look.

"Are you sure? You're acting weird. I heard you talking to yourself in your room. I'm getting a little worried." I shook my head.

"No. I'm not talking to myself. Leila's with me." Leila did a face palm. Max looked at me like I was crazy.

"Iggy, you're the only one who can see me. No one else can." Leila whispered to me. Oh!

"Excuse me?" Max asked. I have to tell her.

"Okay, this might sound crazy, but I can see her." now I really sound crazy.

"Uh." Max said.

"It's true. She talks to me too. I can sometimes feel her and stuff." I pointed to Leila. "She's right here. Sitting next to me." Leila had her head in her hands. Max still had that crazy look on her face.

"Okay? I'm going to go now." she got up and left. Leila smacked my arm.

"Hey!" I said.

"She thinks you're crazy now!" she said.

"Sorry. I had to tell her." I said. She groaned. We awkwardly stared at each other. She smile.

"Iggy Griffiths, you are so lucky you are cute." she kissed my nose. "Got to go, bye." then in a split second she was gone. I flopped down on my back and groaned. This has got to be the most complicated relationship ever!

"From the day you walked into my life, you're all I think about. You're the reason I breathe. You are the stars in my sky. I wouldn't want this any other way. You're the love of my life."

-Unknown

That's basically how I feel about her. Except it would be awesome if she was, you know, alive... It's okay, I'll take what I got. ;)

-Iggy

* * *

I thought it was cute! Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? I have no clue where that came from! Mom says it all the time! But yeah...REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN!


	7. Caring and Not So Caring People

Here's chapter 7! I'm having bad writer's block so yeah.

Max: Yeah, get on with the story

me: You are so mean

Max: I'm mean? You're the one killin off your characters and hurtin the others. That's mean.

Leila: I know. Why did I have to die?

Max: Holy crap you're real?

me: of course. disclaimer!

Leila: She doesn't own Maximum Ride. But she own me!

* * *

Chapter 7, Caring and Not So Caring People (Max)

"Fang he said he sees her!" I said to Fang who was laying on my bed. "That is not normal! He said she was next to him! But she wasn't hence her being dead!" he smirked a bit. I groaned. "I'm just worried about him." he sat up.

"Max he's still in shock about losing her. Think about it, if you lost a person who you loved dearly would you be okay with it? He's just in denial and will do anything to prove that we are wrong. Besides he might just be tired and seeing stuff. He barley sleeps anymore." he said. I was gaping at him.

"That is the longest you have ever talked in your life." I grabbed my chest. "I think I'm having a heart attack!" he pulled me onto the bed and wrestled with me. I laughed. "Okay! Okay!" he let me go. "Seriously what do we do with him?" I asked. He shrugged. Oh come on! You just talked like a minute ago!

"Well, what we shouldn't do is leave him alone. Try to be with him and have someone stay with him. He shouldn't be alone." he said. There it is! Okay we're good. He found his speech ability.

"Okay. What ever you say." I said and kissed him. He kissed me again. Then we may or may not have had a make out session. Hey I'm allowed to have fun at times.

(Darcy)

"Okay so their living quarters are here, so we set up here." I pointed on the map. My "brother" watched. "If we can get them to come out, then we attack, get rid of the ones we can, get the target, and come back to the lab. It's perfect! Now you know where to go right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"But why do we have to do that? Can't we just get the boy and not kill people." I groaned.

"No. The boss said to get rid of the family. Which we are going to do. It'll be fun." I said.

"Oh yeah 'cause murder is so fun!" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on we are amazing. We can do stuff no one else can! Would you rather be normal?" I asked.

"Would I rather have a loving family, go to school, have friends, and not having to worry what experiment is going to be tested on me? Hmm. Yes!" I gave him a look. He can be so annoying.

"Fine. You can want to be a stupid normal kid, but it's too late now. You know, it's sad, I'm a stronger person than you. Don't be such a pansy!" I grabbed the map and walked away. Why wouldn't anyone want to be like this? It's amazing! You're stronger than any other creature. Well we aren't the strongest they say. I will be. I will not let that stupid priss be stronger. So what if she can hurt someone with out even touching them. Or being a mile away from them. Oh she irks me. Too bad she's dead now. Freaking idiot.

"_Subject 55X and 572 will be placed in the room. We will see which one is dominant." he said. I was pushed into a large white room. They locked the door. The one wall was glass. I saw a ton of scientists and guys sitting down. I looked over and saw them throw someone else in the room. She stood up. I know her. _

"_Subjects. Today you will be battling each other to see which is stronger. There are no rules here. Try not to kill each other though. Begin." I know I'll win. I am the strongest. I ran over to her and pushed her down. She screamed. I grabbed her and threw her across the room. She looked mad now. I ran over and she tried to grab me. I'm too fast. I punched her in the face. She tried to do the same but like I said, I'm too fast. Stupid. I threw her again. This is too easy. She laid on the ground in pain. I grabbed her neck and I was about to strangle her._

"_Guess we know who's the strongest." I said. She smirked. Why did she do that? Then I have no clue what happened but my head hurt. Then it got worse. I let go of her and clutched my head. I looked up at her and she was staring at me and smiling. The pain got so bad I was on the ground rolling. I was screaming my head off. Oh my God. What's happening? I felt my insides burning. I felt like my brain was being turned inside out. Holy crap this hurts! "Stop!" I screamed. I couldn't see. I felt a sharp pain everywhere. I thought I was being cut up. I felt someone kneel down next to me_

"_Yeah I guess we do." it was the girl. The pain was awful. My lungs were heavy and I couldn't breath._

"_55X. That's enough." he said. It didn't stop. I'm going to die. "55X." please make it stop! _

"_Leila!" someone yelled. Then it stopped. I laid on the ground gasping for air. What the hell was that? My vision came back and I saw her giving my a cocky smile. _

"_We said stop! How dare you disobey us!" one of the scientist guys said. Good she's in deep trouble. They yelled at her. Hello I'm dieing here! Can I get some help!_

"_That's enough." a voice said. It was the head guy. Oh she's in it now. "That was amazing. You are the unbelievable. I have never seen that in my life! You are the greatest success." he said to her. What? She almost killed me! "Get this one to it's crate. You come with me."_

I clutched my fists. That was the first time we fought. We were eight. Then we did it again when we were ten, then eleven, and fourteen. She won every time. But I will have my revenge. Oh but she's dead now. Haha. I'll take out her little boyfriend. It will awesome.

"I'm watchin' you, I got yo number, I know yer talkin', Bite your tongue"

-Chantel Claret

I know what you're doing at every moment of every day. I'll find you. Then I'll get you.

-Darcy

* * *

Leila: Someone doesn't like me... REVIEW FOR THE IMAGINARY CHILDREN LUVMAXRIDE AND HER FRIEND MADE UP!


	8. AttackedAgain

I am soooooooo sorry I didn't update in a long time. At first I lost interest, then I started a new story, and I was on vacation. But I'm here again! Please don't be mad!

Max: Thay all hate you!

me: That's it! In the closet! I'm sick of your attitude!

Max: What!

me: closet! Disclaimer! I don't own Maximum Ride! Okay! By the way there is swearing in this so yeah.

* * *

Chapter 8, Attacked..Again (Max)

I was in the kitchen helping mom make dinner. Fang was playing a video game of some sort with Gazzy. Nudge an Angel were painting their nails. And Iggy, well Iggy was on the porch. He was talking, to Leila. Yeah, I'm very worried. We don't say anything to him about it. It would upset him, so we ignore it. Not like in a rude way, but just pretend he's not doing it. Angel went out and sat down next to him.

"Max!" my mother exclaimed. "We never put metal in a microwave!" I looked at what I was doing. oh. I was reheating food from the other night and left a fork in the bowl. I took it out smiled.

"Sorry." she smiled back.

"Max! Max!" Angel came running in. "There's someone out there! And they're hurt! Hurry!" I ran after her.

(Iggy)

"I don't understand. They said I'm suppose to have the same abilities as you, but I don't!" I said to Leila. She smirked. I hate when she does that. It's cute, but it drives me insane. I can't explain why.

"Patience is a virtue." she said. I lightly kicked her leg. She kicked back not so lightly.

"Ahh! Leila!" I said. She giggled. I laughed, too. Angel came out.

"Iggy look what Nudge did! She made a flower on my nails!" she held out her tiny hands to show me her freshly painted nails. I smiled at her.

"Cool. They're very pretty." I said. She smiled and plopped down next to me. She looked over at my other side.

"I think it's cool you can see Leila." she said. Then she motioned for me to come closer to her. I did. She put her hands up to my ear. "Don't tell Max, but I can hear her thoughts." she whispered. Now that's shocking. Leila looked freaked out.

"How can she hear my thoughts?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Angel how can you? I mean Leila's kind of a ghost." I said.

"Not all the way. Sometimes I can hear her thinking. She stays in the house with us. If she was really a ghost then I shouldn't be able to but I can. She has a part of her that's still here." Angel said. This keeps getting weirder! "Like now she's thinking _holy crap! How is she doing this! I thought stuff that no one needs to know about!_." I looked at Leila. She was more freaked out.

"Okay this is scary." she said.

"Coming from the girl who is dead and practically haunting me." I said.

"Touche." I smiled. So did Angel.

"You two are funny." she said. This is nice. Not everyone thinks I'm crazy now. "Hey what's that?" she pointed to woods. Someone stumbled out holding their chest. He/she then fell to the ground.

"I don't know." I said.

"I'm going to get Max." Angel said and ran into the house. I didn't see who it was or if they needed help because, Max would of yelled at me because it might be dangerous and Leila, too. Not even a minute later Angel came with Max an the others. "See! They just came out of the woods and fell down!"

"Stay here I'm going to go look." Max said and walked over to the person, who laid on the ground lifelessly. She slowly made her way. "Hey are you-" then the person grabbed Max's arm and threw her into a tree. She went face first into it. Angel, Nudge, and Ella started screaming an flipping out. The person got up and ran to Max. From what I could make out it was a guy. Max got up and a split second later she was thrown on the ground again. Fang ran over and tackled the guy. I guess he was stronger than Fang because he flung Fang off him easily. What is this? Max got on top of the guy and pulled him backwards. "Who the hell are you!" she screamed. Then out of no where a girl appeared and grabbed Max. She punched her straight in the nose. She threw Max to the ground and jumped on her. Max struggled under her.

"We are here to get rid of you. This is warning number two." she said. I got a good look at her. She had long dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. She had weird spots on her right temple on some on her cheek.  
"Holy shit! It's f*cking Darcy! She tried to kill me on countless occasions! Holy shit!" Leila said. This is not good.

"Why is she here!" I said to her.

"I have no freaking clue! But it's not good! You have to get rid of her fast!" she said. I nodded and began running to Max. Darcy, or whatever saw me and smirked. She got off Max and lunged at me.

"Blake this is the one! Help me!" she yelled to the blonde boy, who was wrestling Fang on the ground.

"I"m freaking busy!" he screamed, looking ticked. I pushed her off me, but she got me again. Now I focused on Leila who was flipping out.

"I'm going to kill that bitch! Oh that mother f*cker! I'm going to kick her ass!" she screamed. Now she said other stuff, but that's the least inappropriate and I'm a bit busy. She ran over to me and tried to grab Darcy. "Son of a bitch I can't do anything!" she knelt down next to me. "Grab her leg and roll over! Then pin her arms down!" I reached back and grabbed her ankle, then rolled over and I was on top of her. She struggled to get me off. I pushed her arms down then picked her up and threw her. How do you like it stupid bitch?

"What is going on?" I asked Leila.

"I don't know. She said this is warning number two. I have no idea what that means." she said. "But you have to take her out. She's fast, like really fast. Blake's fast too, but not like her. He's strong though. If you can't take both out then split them up. They're only at their strongest when they're together." I nodded. Darcy was handling Max. Blake was still dealing with Fang. We have to leave. Max is getting beat, bad. That's not good. She's like the best fighter.

"We need to go, like now." I said.

"Agreed. She's so lucky I'm not in all of me form I guess. I would beat the living shit out of her." she said. Her mouth is awful! I ran over to Angel and the others.

"Go to the back and get out of here! Meet us at the hill!" I yelled they nodded and ran into the house. Max was struggling with Darcy. "What do we do!" I asked Leila who was fuming. She's hot when she's ticked off!

"Push the bitch off Max and get Fang and run like hell!" she said. I ran over to where Max was and tried to get Darcy off her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. I put my hand around her neck and pushed her to the ground. Her foot flew up and hit me in the face. I felt warm blood flow down my face. Oh God it hurt! I picked her up and threw her off of me. Thank God she's light. Max helped Fang get out of Blake's grip by kicking him in the nuts. Even us mutant freaks are sensitive there. That's one thing you can't change.

"Run!" I yelled and we all took to the sky. I wiped my face with my shirt. It was bad, I think she broke my nose. Max was flipping out and Fang was ticked.

"What the hell was that all about!" she yelled.

"That was my second warning. Dr. Psycho must of sent them here." she growled.

"Well this is freaking ridiculous! What does he want!" she yelled.

"He wants me to come back. And I'm going to." they gave me a crazy look, even Leila who was flying next to us. When we die, I guess we still have wings.

"Iggy. Hell. No!" Max said.

"Why would you even think that!" Fang said.

"I should just kick your ass for thinking that!" Leila said. Now I'm a bit frighten.

"Listen you guys might get hurt if I don't. You know what he did to Leila and what just happened. I'm going." I said.

"Fine, but we're coming." Max said. I tired to protest but her decision was not changing. Can't we just get a break in life?

I don't think this is a quote but I'm going to use it,

"What the hell just happened!"

I think that is perfect for our situation.

-Iggy


	9. Split Up

Hello readers! Here's chapter 9! It's a bit short.

Angel: Where's Max?

me: I don't know..

Nudge: I haven't seen her in awhile.

Angel: I heard banging in the closet not too long ago.

me: Quick disclaimer! I don't own Maximum Ride!

* * *

Chapter 9, Split up (Iggy)

We met with the others at the hill. They were all crying and extremely scared. Although Angel did smile a bit when she heard Leila's thoughts. She was still ticked. We told Max's mom and Ella to go stay in a hotel or something that is far from the house. I don't think they are what those two idiots want. We quickly headed in the school's direction.

"What are we going to do?" Gazzy asked. "They can't take Iggy." he said and gave me a sacred look that only a nine year old can pull off.

"It's okay. They won't." Max said reassuringly.

"We're going to go to the school, make it look like I'm surrendering, and then we attack." I said. It's not a really good plan, but it's something. I just made it up and I think I'm doing pretty good.

"Do you think we can take them?" Angel asked.

"She does have a point. They have like new, better, improved erasers." Max said. Why doesn't anyone trust me? Max makes these five-minute-I-have-no-clue-what-the-hell-I'm-doing plans all the time. No one questions those!

"Max, I still need to get my revenge on them for what they did. Do you think I'm not still mad about that?" I still have all this anger built up in me. Come on they killed my girlfriend. I want revenge.

"Okay, well I hope you're right." Max said. What ever Max, if you don't trust me then that's your fault. "So what are we going to do about the psychos?" she asked.

"Well apparently they are stronger when they are together. So we need to split them up." they all nodded.

"How?" Fang asked.

"Uh, well." I had an idea but no one would really like it.

"We split up." Angel said.

"No. no way." Max protested.

"But Max it's the only way!" Angel said. She read my mind. "We have to." Max groaned and looked at Fang.

"If it's the only way." he said. She groaned again.

"Okay how are we doing this?" she asked.

"Well, we can have you and Fang lead the groups." Angel suggested.

"Okay. If we must. I'll take Iggy with me." Max said.

"I want to go with you!" Angel said and grabbed my arm.

"Okay then me, Iggy, and Angel in one. And Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy in the other. We can go to the leader dude of the school, and you guys can go through the back and secretly attack when we need you." she said.

"Sounds good. Do we split now?" Fang asked. She nodded. After we exchanged goodbyes and we pulled Max and Fang away from each other we left. I noticed Leila wasn't there. It sucks sometimes she's here and sometimes she's not. I want to have her all the time. Like how Fang has Max. that's what I want. I will get them back for what they did to her.

"People don't remember. Revenge is sweet."

-Tracey Emin

Yes. Yes it is.

-Iggy


	10. Discovering

Hey guys! Next chapter! This is good one if I do say so myself!

Angel: Yay! I still haven't found Max but let's get onto the story.

me: yes, let us...

Leila: Ha! Your picture is awful!

me: Don't be looking through my yearbook!

Leila: Why is there hearts around this dude?

me: GIVE ME THAT! SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Angel: Luvmaxride doesn't own anything! And she likes someone! ;)

* * *

Chapter 10, Discovering (Iggy)

We've been flying for over three hours now and we started to get tired. Max said we would take a break, then head to the school. We found an open field with a pond in it, so we stopped there. Angel and Max were down at the pond trying to cool off and I was by the trees, waiting to see if Leila would show up. I hope she does. She's calming to me.

"Leila? I know you're here." I said while pushing a tree branch out of my way. I know she's here. She was following us. "Leila? Where are you?"

"She's dead." a chilling voice said. I whipped around an saw Darcy, giving me a cocky smirk. "But don't worry a lot of good things came out of her death. I'm now the strongest. And now we have you. You can be the next strongest, like me." she got really close to me. "Iggy, you don't need her. She was a heartless girl. She never loved you. She doesn't know how to, but I'm not like her." this is getting really weird. "Me and you can rule this place. The most powerful girl and the strongest guy, we could take over. You would have got nowhere with that stupid bitch."

"What did you just call her?" she smiled.

"Iggy you most certainly do not need her. She was cocky, stupid, and a bitch." she said.

"No. You are the bitch. You are cocky and stupid. Don't ever call her that again! I love her and she loves me! Don't you ever call my girlfriend that ever again!" I pushed her down and ran. The bitch calling Leila a bitch. Hell no. I ran to where Max was. "We need to go now!" she gave me a strange look then saw Darcy coming out of the trees.

"Oh shit! Let's go!" I snapped my wings open. But I wasn't quick enough. Darcy tackled me to the ground an punched me in the face.

"Listen you ass, you could have a successful life with me. But you ruined it. Now I'm going to get rid of you. I don't care what those idiots at the school say. Now you're going to end up like your pathetic girlfriend. By the way, I saw what they did to her. It was hilarious." what the hell did she say! Why the f*ck did Leila do to her. I swear I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her. I just need her off of me! Then something weird happened. She was picked up off me. Thrown actually. No one was there though. No one picked her up. I got up and looked at Max.

"What was that?" I asked her. Then Darcy came charging at me. I stuck out my hands to push her away, but she wasn't even close to me and was pushed back.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Max yelled. Crap. Did I do that?

"I don't know what shit you're doing but you better stop it!" Darcy yelled. Maybe I can. Then a tree was lifted from the ground. I did it! Holy crap I was doing it with my mind! Now to get rid of this bitch. No one calls my Leila a bitch, or stupid, or that she doesn't love me. I made the tree smash into her.

"Oh my God!" Max yelled. Darcy was laying under the heavy tree. I moved it off her and walked over to her.

"Now what were you saying about me and Leila?" she looked up at me, blood running down her face.

"They're going to kill you. Go to hell with her. I hope she suffered." she said.

"No, but you are." I kicked her in the face and jumped on her. She fought back, but I had her. I lifted her up into the air. "You have fun in hell." then not even moving my hands, I snapped her neck. She fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Holy shit! How the hell did you do that?" Max asked.

"I'm sorry I just had to! She just-..I don't know she ticked me off!" I said.

"Don't be! That bitch deserved to die!" Angel said. Me and Max looked at her in awe. That was the first time she has ever cursed. We all started laughing. Then I heard footsteps.

"Oh f*ck. What the hell happened?" it was Leila.

"I killed her." I said to her.

"Aw man! I missed it! Damn it! Good job Ig! I feel in even more in love with you." she said. I smiled. Max gave me a crazy look. Me and Angel started laughing. Well that was interesting, but guess what! I just found my new power! Awesome!

(Fang)

We made it to the school. Nudge found an air duct and we climbed in there. It was very uncomfortable though. We crawled out and were in a locked up room.

"Great now we can't get out!" Gazzy said. He's right. How do we get out?

"Hey Fang over here!" Nudge yelled. We went over and she pulled out a box that said, _54 (I screwed up before, I thought the flock 55. sorry)._ "I think that's us! Do you think it has our information and stuff? Like where our parents are? That would so cool! OMG what if it is! I would so happy! Would you? Can we open it? I think we should!"

"Okay! We'll open it." I said. I pried the lid off it and dug through it. It was filled with files and papers. Gazzy and Nudge looked for them and I looked for me. Then I stumbled upon a file. I opened it up and there was a picture of me when I was younger.

"Fang! That's yours!" Gazzy said. I couldn't believe it. Maybe I can find my parents. I flipped through it and- wait. What's this? _Siblings and Family:_.. oh my God.

"Is that?" Nudge asked. Holy shit beyond shit. Then I blacked out.

I have no words for this...

-Fang


	11. Anger

Chapter 11! Let's go! I don't own Maximum Ride!

* * *

Chapter 11, Anger (Iggy)

We made it to the school. I felt sick when we made it there. I was at the place of those asses who killed Leila. Oh I don't even want to think about it. Now I have to face Dr. Psycho and his little army. I will get them back. I have a plan. Max was at the side down trying to get it open.

"It's locked and all the lights are off. I think they all left." she said. Now what are we suppose to do?

"Guys look!" Angel said and pointed to a car. From what I saw I think it was Dr. Psycho driving it.

"Man, he's leaving." Max said. "Well we need them to be here for this to work." I shook my head.

"No this makes it better." I opened my wings and took to the sky. This is perfect. I'll know where he and maybe his family lives. That's how I'll get him.

"Iggy! What are you doing?" Max asked and followed me.

"I'm getting him back. We have to follow him but don't be so oblivious." I said.

"But why? We had a plan. This is not part of it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just trust me." I started flying faster. He is going to have no idea what hit him.

(Fang)

"Fang! Fang! Get up!" Gazzy yelled and shook me violently. I slowly opened my eyes. Oh God. I was lying on the floor. I must of hit my head hard, because it freaking hurts.

"What the hell happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Well, you looked in this file. Then you passed out." he said and handed me the file. Oh yeah. That. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know whether to be ticked or happy or confused. It was just so much to take in.

"So does this mean you two are?" Nudge asked. She must shocked too, she barely said anything. I flipped through the papers. Oh my God.

"Yep. We're related." I said.

"How?" Gazzy asked.

"Well apparently, we're." I said. This is too weird. Jeb never told me I had any siblings! That pisses me. In the file under family and siblings is a picture. It was a little girl. She had long blackish hair and bright purple eyes. I seen this person before. It was Leila, Iggy's girlfriend. "We're twins?"

(Dr. Romen)

Today we were having a cook out. I told everyone in the lab to go home today. I was in a good mood. Having friends and family over. It was going to be nice. I was at the grill cooking up our food. Some people sat in chairs under the tent I put up. Isabella and her friends were in the pool. It was a nice day. I went to the front to take out some of the trash. I was putting the bags in the can when I heard footsteps.

"Party's in the back. You can head back there." I said.

"Actually I have some business to take care with you." the person said. "Your last warning didn't work so well." he said. That voice is familiar. "Now I think it's time for my revenge on you. For killing someone who everything to me." I turned around. Oh no. It was that boy, one of our subjects. It was Iggy. This is not good. "I'm take away your loved ones too. Get ready dick. You should of never messed with me."

* * *

Angel: Ooh a cliffhanger!

me: Yep. I like this one ;) Oh! And I wrote another story! You should check it out! It's called It All Fades to Grey! So yeah.


	12. Destroyed

Hey! So there's only a few more chapters left in this story!

Angel: It's getting good.

Leila: Ha, look there's a song about me! Well not really me but my name is in it!

me: Which song?

Leila: Fully Alive, by Flyleaf. It's kinda funny cause you know, I'm dead and not really alive..

me: Okay? Let's do the disclaimer!

Leila: She doesn't own Maximum Ride, but she owns some pretty good songs on her iPod.

me: I try ;)

* * *

Chapter 12, Destroyed (Iggy)

"How did you find me?" he asked. He looked very scared. Ha, what's wrong? Scare that I'll kick your ass?

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I get my revenge on you. Remember how you said that I have some amazing power? Well guess what. I got it." I said and pushed him into the side of the house. Then I pushed him to the back. I heard people talking in the back. Good the more, the better. I went to the back and they all stared.

"Daddy, who is he?" a young girl asked. The creep has a kid. That's just unbelievable.

"No one." he said and stood up.

"What's wrong? They don't know your little sick job?" he look nervous now. Oh my God. They don't know. "Well then. Why don't we show them?" I snapped my wings open and everyone gasped. "Yeah these are real. Thanks to him. He's the head of a place called the school. Where they torture, and beat. They experiment and turn us into freaks. But they don't care. They keep us in dog crates, treat us like dogs. No, even worse than dogs. And when you don't listen to them, they punish you. Like kill a person who meant everything to you. I watched her die. That was the first thing I saw after being blind for all those years. Nice right? This man is sick and liar. He kept this a secrets for all these years. Now you all probably think I'm crazy and I'm making this up. But I'm not. Now I'm going to avenge her. Take away what he took from me." I don't know what came over me but I snapped. This ass is going down.

(Max)

I tried to stop him from doing something unreasonable, but he wouldn't listen. He knew what he was doing and he was determined. When we got to the house, there was screaming and crashing. I ran to the back and the whole place was destroyed. Tables flipped, glass was everywhere, people running to there cars to get away. He was going ballistic. I found Iggy in the house, with Dr. Psycho. He was holding him up in the air.

"Iggy stop! I know what he did was wrong, but you have to stop!" I yelled. Iggy looked back at me. "Iggy you can't. He has a kid, don't torture her. She did nothing to you. Please." he looked down at the ground.

"After this you're going to stop your shit. You're going to let all those kids go. You're never going to mention this to anyone. You're just going to let it all go. Alright? Because if you don't I'll come back and kill you. The same way you killed her. No wait, you don't deserve to die the same way she did." he said and threw the man to the ground. He gasped for air. I grabbed Iggy's arm and ran put of the house. "I'm sorry Max. I had to do that." he said.

"It's okay Ig. I understand." I did. You can't really blame him for wanting that sicko dead. We ran out of the house and out to the front yard. "Up and away guys."

"Wait." a voice said. I turned and saw a girl. It was his kid. "Did you love her? The girl, who died." she asked. Iggy nodded.

"She meant a lot to me." he said. She looked down at the ground.

"Can I help you? Please, it's just. I'm so sorry for my dad did. I knew there was something off with him. I followed him one day and. Just trust me. Please." she said. I looked at Iggy. He nodded.

"Okay. Where to?"


	13. Author Note

Hey guys it's me. Listen I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't been updating in forever. Please don't hate me! Again sorry this isn't a chapter, but I kinda lost interest, but then I don't know. I've been super busy and then my idiot computer flipped out and erased my stories i had saved! I have no freaking clue what happen. So yeah. I will try to get the ending up. There's like a chapter or two left so it's kinda stupid of me to leave this story. I'll try to update soon. Thanks guys! By the way I might change my pen name so if you see a different name up there it's still me! K buh bye!


	14. To anyone who cares anymore!

Hey anyone who might be reading this. Umm well this might seem kinda stupid to be writing this but I'm not going to be writing anymore. I lost all interest in this story, well I guess this fandom. I got sucked into another damn it! (if anyone's curious which I highly doubt, but it's a band filled with 5 flamin homosexuals, don't judge me!) But yeah. i don't really like leaving this hanging without any sort of closure. I guess this is better than leaving people wondering what the hell happened. I'm really sorry and I understand if you hate me. But this is my farewell! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, everything! I love you all! BYE!

-musicXisXeverything


End file.
